ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 59
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 59: The Battle on Mount Garland (Part 3) Back on Mount Garland, Noah had just revealed the appearance of his new attack, Water Gun. "Well then...", Storm Mantis said. "Let us see what your newfound power will do." "Take this!", Noah shouted. The Water Gun fired, making the sound of a shotgun, and a bullet made of water hit Storm Mantis in the "stomach". The bullet created a small explosion and sent both Storm Mantis and Jack flying several meters. The force of the explosion leveled the mountain and the houses, creating a flat surface covered in blood, destroyed soldier bodies, and fifteen destroyed helicopters. 59: THE BATTLE ON MOUNT GARLAND (PART 3) "What the hell...?", Jack asked as soon as he came to. "Well...", Storm Mantis said as soon as he came to, "...that smarted. It seems I underestimated you..." "You like that?", Noah asked. "Not really.", Storm Mantis said. "Too damn bad!", Noah shouted. The Water Gun fired again, making another sound like a shotgun. Storm Mantis raised his scythe to block the water bullet, but instead the bullet exploded on contact, destroying the scythe and sending Storm Mantis and Jack flying again. Storm Mantis was knocked onto what was a house, while Jack was knocked onto the Mount Garland Railway. Storm Mantis groaned as he got up, his scythe fixed of all wounds. "Now that Jack is a safe distance from you...", Noah said, "...I can use the Water Gun's full power!" "You were holding back?!", Storm Mantis shouted. "I've been at 50% power this whole time!", Noah said. "And now..." The Water Gun changed models, from a simple pistol to an .88, in a matter of seconds. "Oh shit, that is an anti-tank rifle!", Storm Mantis shouted. "Full Power Water Gun!" The Water Gun fired, creating a large enough kick to send Noah flying. The result was a large .88 round made of water being sent towards Storm Mantis. Storm Mantis blocked with both his scythes in front of him in the shape of an X. When the .88 round hit his scythes, it exploded on contact and cracked the ground, raising a lot of dust. When the dust cleared, Storm Mantis' scythes were both broken, and his robotics were fully exposed. "Now!", Noah thought to himself. The Water Gun fired another .88 round. Storm Mantis used his quick thinking and reflexes to stab one of the white bricks with his scythe, tossing it towards the .88 round. They exploded on contact; the brick completely destroyed. "What?!", Noah shouted. "You are not getting to my robotics that easily!", Storm Mantis shouted as his wounds started to repair themselves. "Fine!", Noah shouted. "I'll just fire another round!" And Noah did, only for Storm Mantis to use his Mach 4 reflexes to dodge it. "You are too slow.", Storm Mantis said, as the .88 round completely leveled a mountain range behind him. Jack looked at the destruction in fear. "N-No way!", he said. "Face it, Noah the water elemental.", Storm Mantis said. "You are going to die today. It is your misfortune that you picked a fight with the invincible Storm Mantis. I know no such things as honor or mercy." "Like hell you will!", Jack shouted, getting up and running to Storm Mantis with a Flame Fist. "Noah...", Storm Mantis said at Mach 4, raising his scythe and charging it with electricity, "...you are now my slave..." Noah suddenly felt like firing the Water Gun again. But he couldn't; Jack was nearby. He tried to overcome the urge, but eventually it was too much. The Water Gun was fired, with Storm Mantis dodging Jack just in time for the .88 round to hit Jack in the neck, cleanly decapitating him. The Flame Fist reverted back into a regular arm as Jack's headless body hit the ground. Jack's head rolled until his ear disagreed with its momentum. At that point, the urge to fire the Water Gun went away. Noah came to. "What happened?!", Noah asked. "Look below you.", Storm Mantis said, pointing his scythe towards Jack's body. Noah looked in horror as Jack's body lay in front of him. The soles of Noah's shoes were covered in Jack's blood. "What...?", Noah asked. "What did you do to him?!" "I'' did nothing.", Storm Mantis said. "This is ''your doing." "What did you do to me?!", Noah shouted. "Simple.", Storm Mantis said. "Mind control. All lightning elementals can do it, but most are unaware they can." "What?", Noah asked. "Like I said, Noah.", Storm Mantis said. "You are going to die today." "No!", Noah shouted. At that moment, the remaining soldiers ran out from every direction. This distraction gave Storm Mantis enough time to charge his scythe with electricity. "You guys!", Noah shouted. Storm Mantis slid the blade of his electrically-charged scythe across Noah's throat. Noah's expression changed from happiness to horror as blood started gushing from his throat. Noah fell down to the ground, holding his bloodsoaked hands to his throat as his vision of the world slowly started to fade to black. The last thing Noah saw was Storm Mantis eating Jack's body. "Die!", the soldiers shouted, firing their weapons. Storm Mantis finished Jack's body, eating his head last, as he started on Noah's body. When Storm Mantis was done with that, he simply walked in between the soldiers who were firing upon him. He quickly transformed into jet mode and took off, the fire from his propulsion burning the soldiers alive. Storm Mantis flew away, laughing, as he created a sonic boom and disappeared, flying at Mach 4. ~*~*~*~* Aaron and Amy were making out on the couch. Suddenly, Aaron pulled Amy away. "I...", he said, "...I can't detect Noah anymore... I think... he's dead!" Amy looked in shock as Aaron called Noah's phone. It rang four times, and Noah didn't answer. Aaron called again. Still no answer. "Oh, my God!", Aaron said, covering his mouth. "Noah's dead!" BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff